Code: Lyoko My Motley Crew
by Oh-My-01
Summary: When watching the new series of Code Lyoko, something goes terribly wrong. When our heroes find themselve at Kadic what happens? Read on to find out!
1. TV Troubles And Super Computers

Code: Lyoko- My Motley Crew

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO… EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!

Claimer: I DO OWN MY OCS (OPHELIA, DAVID, JACOB, SOPHIA AND KATIE)

I sat down in front of the TV with my friends Sophia and Katie. Today was the day that the new series of Code: Lyoko aired. We were uber excited as the music for the show started. Our friends Jacob and David sat behind us just as excited. The last time we had done this was when we were about eight or nine. We all leant in closer to the TV but something was wrong, Very wrong. My mum was walking past and looking at us but now she was frozen to the spot doing nothing not even breathing from the looks of it. Even the music on the TV had frozen. Everything was quiet. I sit up slowly as if any sudden movements would shatter the earth. I look around to see everyone else slowly moving around. We look at each other in fear and shock. I stand and so do the others. "What the hell just happened?" I ask quietly. They shake their heads. I walk towards my mum wearily thinking that she might jump at me and yell "Hahaha you should have seen your face!" but no she wasn't moving or breathing. Her eyes were glassy and weren't focusing on anything. I wave my hand in front of her face, she doesn't even blink. I look over at David and he shrugs at me.

I look past him at the familiar symbol that was now flashing on the television. X.A.N.A. I point unable to say anything and the others turn and gape. Suddenly a blinding white light shoots from the TV and engulfs us. I raise my hands to cover my face. With another almighty flash I feel myself falling. I land with a thud and look around as David, Jacob, Sophia and Katie land around me on their butts. I get up as fast as I could and get a good look at where we were. We landed in what seemed to be a forest. I raise an eyebrow at Katie who seemed to be silently freaking out. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone and iPod which seemed untouched. I pull my phone out of its case to see there was no signal so I couldn't access the internet or call anyone. I groan inwardly. Jacob wasn't so successful in keeping his groan silent. "Ugh… I have no signal!" he grumbles. Sophia's eyes widen and she scrabbles to get her phone. She groans as well.

"OK guys shut up for a moment I'm trying to think!" I say loudly. David snorts and I shoot him a dirty look. I turn on my heel and walk into what seemed to be a clearing. I could hear the others following me but I didn't turn around to look. In the clearing was a house and as I got closer, I could see a nameplate on the old fence, something about the house was familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I pick up pace and start sprinting towards where the name plate was. I stop and try to read the plate. My hearts stops as I read the name. "Oh my god! Guys you may want to see this!" I cry out. Sophia appears beside me as the other follow. She stops when she reads it as well. "Holy crap." She breathes. The name plate read:

_The Hermitage_

My thoughts kick into action and I grin. "You know what that means?" I ask them. They shake their heads. "Kadic is only about half a mile away!" and with that said I sprint full pelt forwards into the forest. As I ran I mentally went through all the episodes that I could remember. I brush my long sky blue and pink hair out of my eyes as I ran. "Ophelia! You idiot, wait up!" I hear one of the others call. I sigh and duck behind a tree as they catch up; they run right past my hiding spot. I run up behind them quietly. "So," I say loudly "where are we headed?" Sophia and Katie being the ones at the back shriek and sprint past the guys, I laugh maniacally as the guys turn around and give me a weird look. Up ahead I could see a clearing once again. We break out into what seemed to be the grounds of the academy. I drop to my knees and pant, exhausted. Sophia and Katie were lying on the ground and the guys were just giving us weird looks. I poke my tongue out at the blonde and brunette. Jacob poked his tongue out at me. David stood looking around at his new surroundings. I get up and walk over to the other girls as they laid there panting. As I walked past the guys I shoved David and he shoved me back. I roll my eyes and go over to help the girls up.

We head towards a building that we had spotted. As we approach we could see kids walking, running and sitting around what looked to be a courtyard. As we approached it was like everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at our motley little crew. I stood in the middle of it, looking quite strange. Sophia and Jacob flanked on side of me while Katie and David flanked the other. If you were one of the kids there looking at us, you'd be like what the hell have these kids been up to? You see if you looked at us as a whole we'd probably freak anyone out. Starting with Jacob Stewart, he had normalish sandy blonde hair, but the one thing that made him stand out was the way he dressed. He always wore his ratty black converses with a long black jacket with painted flames that licked the bottom of it. He also wore slightly large black horned glasses. Sophia Knight had knee length blonde hair with a bright green streak in it. She wore green lipstick, nail polish and eye shadow. Her shoes were knee high fluoro green converses. She also had a short green mini skirt on with a green tank top which showed her midriff as you could guess she liked green. Then there was me, Ophelia Circee. Lower back length, sky blue and pink hair which was completely natural, I also wore knee high converses but they were pure white. My Led Zeppelin shirt was white which was covered by my long purple jacket. I always wore my purple and white chequered skinnys, so that wasn't new. I also had modern, floral glasses, but they were mostly for show. Katie Duchannes was wearing anything thing bright red she could possibly find at an op shop or any shop for that matter. You see she had a fixation with red, ever since she had her hair accidentally dyed… you guessed it, red! So she was wearing bright red vans with no socks, red skinnys with a long red shirt over them. Red nail polish on her fingernails and red lip gloss on her lips, she could always spare a cheeky smile for you .But her most prized possession was her red Cardinals Baseball cap. Last but not least was David Patterson. He had a dark brown tinge to his skin, looked the most normal one out of us. He was wearing Rusty board shorts with an oversized singlet on which had the picture of Australia on it. He also had a black snapback on which had nothing written on it and on his feet he wore plain black vans.

We walk slowly but with purpose as we walked along the narrow path. I nervously twirled my hand through my hair as we made our way through the crowd of gaping kids. We pass the vending machines; I look over and see Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita staring at us. I poke Sophia and point as nonchalantly as possible at them. She stops and stares making Katie, David and Jacob run into her back and look at what had made her stop, they stand there and stare the Lyoko gang. I roll my eyes. And grab hold of the all by their wrists. "Come on you idiots, if you keep staring they're gonna freak out!" I growl at them. As soon as I had said that they snap out of it and follow me into the nearest building. The building we enter seemed to be the one that I was looking for. I walk in front of the group as we walk up to what seemed to be the office.

The secretary looks at us and her smile turns shaky, "Ugh, how may I help you and your… your group?" she asks. I was tempted to say ma'am its gang. I look her directly in the eye. "We would like to speak to Mr. Delmas please." I say curtly. She nods and taps away on her computer for a few seconds before picking up the phone and speaking into it. I turn to the others as they look around the office. We stay like that for a minute before the door to Mr. Delmas' office opens. "Aahh. Yes, Hello." He says. "We've been expecting you here at Kadic for some time now." The others had come to stand beside me. "Since when?" I ask suspiciously. He looks up at the ceiling and thinks for a second. "About three weeks." he says casually. They others stiffen at this. I stay stock still as he continues on. "Come in." he says cheerfully as he sweeps his hand towards the open door. I hold up my hand "just give us a second." I say, "I need to confer with my colleagues." He nods and walks backwards into his office. "You know," Jacob says lazily, "you should stop watching those judge shows." I shake my head. "But Judge Judy is awesome!" the others laugh as we make our way into the office our nerves slowly fading a little at a time. There were four chairs in the room. One of which Mr. Delmas sat in. I take the one in the middle and Sophia and Katie take the others, making the guys stand.

"It's not very often that we get a group of Australians here at Kadic." Delmas says. I nod.

An hour later…

"OK so you'll have to come and get your timetables for Monday after dinner." He says as we make our way out of the office to his secretary for our dorm room numbers and keys.

"So, Mr. Delmas has you enrolled here? Well ok I have four dorms free but they only take two people so if you want to go alone or want to share that'll be fine." I look at the others making the decision for them. "I'll share with someone." I say raising my hand a little. She nods and gives the others a pair of keys each. "OK, so what's your name?" she asks looking at me. "Ophelia Circee, ma'am." She nods again and types my name into her computer, "So you'll be sharing a dorm with… Aelita Stones." She announces and I smile happily, taking the keys from her hand. I could see out of the corner of my eye the death glares I was getting from the others. I could almost feel the daggers they were shooting at me with their eyes. I grin at them and shake my keys.

"The dormitories are just out of this building, along the path and it's the second on the left. Boys are level three and girls are level two." We nod our thanks and take off for the exit. I go out first followed by the others. We walk down the path and before we could get to the dorm a girl that looked about our age stalked up to us. Behind her we could see two boys who looked completely endeared just with the way she walked. Then a name surfaced in my mind as the girl came to a stop in front of me. "What are you freaks doing at _my_ school!" she shrieks. I take a step forwards and look down on her as she pales slightly. "I've always wanted to meet you in real life _Sissi." _ I say make a disgusted face, "But I'm not sorry to say, you're nothing spectacular, the only thing you could claim as your own is your annoyingness," I say "Oh and one more thing, get a new style the one you're wearing went out in 1970." And with that said I stalk past her as a crowd of people cheer. Sophia and Jacob smother a laugh but Katie and David couldn't as they burst out laughing.

I enter the dorm building as Ulrich and Odd run up behind us. "Whoa! What a way to shoot down Sissi!" Odd says and he holds up a hand to high five me. I high five him back. Ulrich sticks his hand out. "Hi I'm Ulrich." He says cheerfully. I take his hand and shake it. Odd sticks his hand out as well. "And I'm Odd Della- Robbia." "The one that eats too much." Ulrich mutters and I laugh.

_**A/N… OK this is my first Code: Lyoko fanfic :D So please no flames only constructive criticism **_

_**Anyways please r&r you know you want to so just press the button!**_


	2. Meeting The Crew

Code: Lyoko- My Motley Crew

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO… EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!

Claimer: I DO OWN MY OCS (OPHELIA, DAVID, JACOB, SOPHIA AND KATIE)

"I'm Ophelia Circee!" I exclaim smiling broadly. Wow Odd was so much cuter in real life! Odd grins at me ear to ear, I swear if he should smile any bigger he might just swallow his head! Once more I feel the others eyes on me. I turn and gesture to them, "Ok, so this is my motley crew, Katie Duchannes, Sophia Knight, Jacob Stewart and last but not least David Patterson." I say gesturing to each and everyone one of them. Odd and Ulrich nod and shake hands with each of them. Sophia and Katie both blush and the guys just knuckle punch them. I roll my eyes and I feel my phone vibrate as the ringtone starts going off-

"Here we are like a star shining bright on your world today! Make evil go away!"

I blush furiously and grab my phone before it continues and gives our game away. "Hello?" I say into the phone. There was a silence and then the phone cuts off into dial tone. I grimace and put the phone back into my pocket. The others look at me curiously. "Well that was…. Interesting" I say eventually. "At least we have reception." "Who was it?" Jacob asks. I pull my phone out again and check but something had blocked the signal once more, so I couldn't see who had called me. I sigh and look at them, shaking my head. "It won't show me…" I say indignantly. Odd raises an eyebrow, "Here let me have a squiz." He says and I pass my phone to him. He looks at it for a second, as if he had never seen it in all his life. He shrugs and dials a number and puts it to his ear, "Ulrich you better hear this…" he says passing the phone to his friend. Ulrich puts it up to his ear and pales slightly. "What the hell?" he says eventually. The others come and stand by my side by instinct. "What is it?" Jacob asks. Ulrich looks at him, "Nothing, nothing. Now if you'll excuse us we have to go and see…a friend." He says passing my phone back. They look at us one final time and take off up the stairs past the elevator. The others turn to me slowly, "so what did they hear Phi? Do you have something dirty on there?" Jacob cocks an eyebrow. I glare at him, "No, you cock, none that I know of." I deadpan. David laughs and gets a playful punch from Jacob. I put my phone up to my ear. Whatever it was saying was still repeating.

"24-1-13-1" was all it said. I pass my phone to the others, and they listen intently. Sophia and Katie look at each other and cock their eyebrows, a grin forms on their faces. "We know that code!" they say in unison, sometimes I think they are one person but with two bodies. I shake my head at the thought. "What is it?" David asks. They grin wickedly and make for the elevator before we could say anything, they gesture and we get in with them. We ride up to the second floor still not getting a response from our continuous prodding. We get out as the doors open and they race ahead and get to their dorm room, we catch up as the door almost swung into our faces. They were in dorm 213, I note as we head in. we were surprised to see that their entire 'luggage' had already been placed in their room. "Since when did we have luggage?" David asks. I turn to him. "Well thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious but we never packed, since we were just sucked into a TV about four, five hours ago." He blushes and looks at the ground. Jacob comes and leans on me; he looks down at my face and then looks at David, "That's right Captain Obvious." Jacob mimics in a high pitched voice. David smirks. I shove Jacob playfully and he pokes my nose before running over to Sophia. (His lover, but we'd daren't say anything to either of them for fear of immense embarrassment and awkwardness; the same went for David and Katie but that was just between me, myself and I.) David looks at me and goes over to the three of them, as they sat on the floor with papers and pencils spread over the ground.

"Eureka!" Sophia squeals as she holds up a piece of paper with marking spilled across it.

"What is it?" I ask as I walk over to them.

They all turn to me at once, "X.A.N.A." They say in unison once again. I raise my eyebrow. "But how?" I say slowly, I turn to look out of the window, which I had walked up to. In the distance I could see three people running into the forest from where we had first appeared. I turn to the others and they shrug. A grin spreads across my face, "you won't believe this but I'll tell you anyways, the 'gang is on their way to Lyoko." I say and the others get up and rush over to me. To get a glimpse of the group as they disappeared into the dense forest. They turn to me. "Can we go and gate crash?" Sophia asks. I nod, "but first we need our transport. You get your long boards and I'll get mine, guys you know where your dorm is, so get your boards and meet us at the elevator." And with that said we all grin at each other and run off into our respective dorms.

Ten minutes later we all meet each other at the elevator like we had planned. "Come on guys lets hurry, we don't want them to deactivate a tower without us!" Katie squeals her eyes shining in excitement. We bundle into the empty elevator and rush out when it touches down and the door opens. "Right lets sneak into the gym and use the door in there." I say and we all sprint over to what seemed and looked a lot like the gym. We push into the gym doors and they open without even making a creepy creaking noise. Inside we could see the door, which was now hanging open, on the other side of the gym the teacher Jim Morales sat snoring loudly. I giggle, "Phi shut up, you'll wake him!" Katie hisses. I roll my eyes and smile playfully. "Watch this." I say. I put two fingers in my mouth and blow as hard as I could. A shrill whistle escapes my lips and Jim rolls off his chair mumbling something about a Mr. Cuddles or something. I turn to my friends and they laugh. We race to the door and run down the dirt steps. I slam the door as loudly as possible as I make my way down the steps. We jump on our boards and make our way to the next manhole, the one that would take us to the bridge. After about a three minute ride we arrive and climb up the ladder, dumping our long boards at the bottom. We run stealthily along the bridge looking like retarded spies.

We reach the ropes in under a minute, I look behind me as the others back away from the long drop, "Pussies." I mutter as I take a step back, I run forwards grabbing the rope. I slide down it easily. "Come on you dorks, we don't have all day!" I say. Sophia and Jacob take the ropes and jump, Katie and David come down next. I look around and see the elevator. I beckon to the others as we tip toe over to it. I look at the key pad, typing the password I hear the elevator come up. "We need a cover story." David says. I don't turn around, "I have the perfect story," I say grinning I turn to them, "It's simple, all we have to say is that we lost our kangaroo." I say as Katie and Sophia stifle giggles. The lift opens, just like it does in the show. We hop in, still grinning like the maniacs we were. I press the button for the supercomputer room and the elevator lurches but moves down slowly. It slows to a stop and the doors part making an eerie hissing noise. "Pretend you've never seen this place before." I whisper as the doors open fully, exposing Jeremy sitting at the supercomputer.

"Whoa…" we all gasp as we see the room in all its glory. Jeremy turns around and sees us, shock written over his normally placid face. "What...What the hell are you doing here?" he says still in shock. With my best Australian accent I answer him, "G'day mate we... umm, how do I put this delicately? We lost our kangaroo, his name is Barry. We were hoping that you've seen him, have you?" I ask stifling my giggles one escapes and I make it sound like I was sniffling. He shakes his head and I reply. "Aahh ok then, would you like some billy tea and witchetty grubs?" I ask innocently, still using my bad Australian accent. David bursts out laughing but covers it up as a loud and obnoxious coughing fit. The others start coughing with him. I walk forwards and start looking around as he watched me closely. "What are you doing here?" he asks eyeing me wearily. I snap my head up to him after examining the 3D globe of all the sectors. "God almighty mate didn't ya just hear me?" I ask nonchalantly still using my Aussie accent.

The others continue coughing; I jerk my thumb over at them, "I think they're allergic to something in here, maybe the super computer or maybe the scanners. You can never be too careful with this lot."

They crack up again this time, unable to control themselves, I grin as they fall to the floor unable to breathe from laughing too much. Belpois gives me a weird look. "How do you know about them?" he asks. I shrug. "I'm just guessing mate." I say and the others burst into another peal of laughter. He stares at me.

"Cut the crap who are you? Did Sissi send you down here? To try and see what's happening?" I shake my head, "No, didn't Odd tell you? About the coded message on my phone? Does the word X.A.N.A ring a bell?" he stiffens and I grin as I hit my mark in my debate. I win this round I think to myself as I look over my shoulder at my friends as they start gaining their composure. I look back to see Jeremy staring at me like I was some sort of puzzle he was yet to work out.

**A/N The second instalment of my epic story… I hope you enjoyed it since I certainly had a blast writing it! Please read and review! You know you want to ;) and once again please no flames all I ask of you is to send me a review with some constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Unpacking Sucks

Disclaimer! I do not own Code Lyoko,,, because if I did the new series would be out already!

Claimer! I do own Ophelia, Katie, David, Sophia and Jacob!

I look back to Jeremy as he continues to stare at me. I raise an eyebrow and he looks back at his computer, "Aelita what on earth are you doing? You know you can't beat a Megatank!" "Just watch me Jer!" came her disembodied reply. I see him roll his eyes and he brings his attention back to us, the weird Australians. "So if you haven't been sent here by Sissi, what do you really want?" he looks at me suspiciously. I look at the others, "like Ophelia said, we're looking for our kangaroo!" Katie says and they howl with laughter again. Jeremy and I just roll our eyes at their childish behaviour, I look at him and grin, "So how's everyone on Lyoko? Anyone devirtualised?" he looks at me in shock. "How do you know about all of this?" he asks looking me straight in the eye. I shrug, "TV ya know all that sort of stuff, I also watch some of it on my iPod or phone, depends on where I am." He looks alarmed, "what do you mean on the television?" "Oh right I wasn't meant to say that…" I say and look down at my shoes. The others regain their composure once more and make their way over to me, the walk over to the globe and pull out their iPods and iPhones or whatever else they had, to take photos of it. Jeremy looks slightly alarmed at the devices and then I remember, the time frame was completely different, so they had never seen most of what we had or for that instance what we were wearing. I turn to the others and signal for them to put their devices away, but before I could do that Jeremy had jumped out of his seat and stalked over to us. "What on earth are those?" he asks looking at the iPods and phones. "Our phones and iPods!" they all exclaim at once. Jeremy looks at them and I pass him my iPod and touch screen phone. He holds it like any sort of movement may break them.

I hear a faint noise come from the speaker set Jeremy had left on the keyboard, I take a quick glance at him but he was too busy looking at my iPod, I grin to the others and gesture to the speaker set. They grin back and I sprint over to the supercomputer and sit on the chair. I put the earphones in and listen to Odd's frantic voice, "Jeremy? Where are you, we need directions for the tower!" I look at the screen and decipher the codes. The tower, it seemed, was due north to where they were. The others look at me and raise their eyebrows, I grin mischievously and the smile. I fix the microphone to my ear and set the chair at a good angle. "The tower is due north to your current position, there are about three more monsters, so don't get devirtualised." There was silence for all of three seconds, "whoa, whoa, whoa, since when were you a girl Jer?" Aelita asks completely dumfounded. I laugh and Jeremy looks over, his jaw drops as I sat their typing into his computer and talking into his head set. "Odd I can't believe you would forget me so soon!" I say smiling. "Whoa, what? Ophelia? What on earth are you doing here?" Odd asks. "Helping." I say, still smiling broadly. I look onto the screen and in the reflection I could see Jeremy and the others stand behind me. I watch as two green arrows move forwards towards the three red arrows. Two cards come up and one shows Odd and the other shows a Krabe. "You've got this in the bag Odd but be careful you don't have many life-points." I get up out of the seat and let Jeremy take his rightful place. "Ok, Odd keep the monsters busy, Aelita get to the tower and deactivate it pronto." And with that one of the green arrows disappear from the screen.

"Tower deactivated." Comes the muffled response in Jeremy's earphone, he looks at us, "It's been nice knowing you." He smiles and with that he presses a button and yells out his most used phrase… "Return to the past!" a white light shines from the screen and continues outwards engulfing us all.

OoOoOoOoO

The light disappears and we find ourselves standing in the dorm building face to face with Odd and Ulrich. I see Katie and Sophia looking around bewildered. Jacob and David look at me and raise their eyebrows. I shrug and look back at Odd and Ulrich, Odd was staring at me intently to see if I had remembered anything, I smile and he raises an eyebrow. We stay like that for a moment and this time around my phone doesn't ring but my iPod goes off with a new notification, hang on was it mine or one of the others? We all scrabble around in our pockets and emerge with our devices. "Ha, suckers! It was mine!" Katie says in triumph. I roll my eyes and Sophia harrumphs good naturedly. "What was it about?" David asks, "It was about someone commenting on my fanfiction story, you know the Code: Lyo..." she gets cut off as Sophia's hand flies up to her mouth. Katie pushes it away and looks sheepish. "Well…" I say to the guys. "We ugh… we have to go to…to our dorms!" Jacob says brightly dragging us to the unoccupied elevator. We press the button for the second floor and once the door opened we pretty much fall out.

"Right," I say and turn to look at the others, "We mustn't let them know that we know about Lyoko or what happened…whoa… how come we remembered what happened at the factory…" I say slowly. The others eyes widen as they realize as well. "That is not right I tell you." Jacob says leaning against the door frame of the elevator. The others nod in agreement, I pull my key out of my pocket, "ok let's just work it out in my room; I didn't even get a good look since I was in such a bloody rush!" I say shaking my keys, "and let's check out Aelita's half of the room!" with that out of the way we race down to my door, I push the keys into the lock and twist it, pushing at the door in the process. The door clicks and we all rush in at once, the others stop and look around, gaping the entire time. I sigh as I sit on my bed which was a little too low for comfort. I push the new luggage case out of my way, it was coloured purple and blue, which were my favourite colours. I sit up on my new fluffy purple pillows which matched my brand new lilac and baby blue doona and sheet set. I grin and reach for my biggest suitcase, unzipping it I look inside and gasp. Inside was full of brand new clothes, long and short sleeved shirts, tank tops, jackets of every size and colour, skinnys, leggings, short shorts, silk pyjamas in many colours and lingerie that looked too good to be true! Don't even get me started on my shoes, boots, formal shoes, jiffies, thongs and runners. "Oh my god! Guys look at this!" I squeal showing them my new wardrobe of clothes. Katie and Sophia's jaws drop and the guys seemed to be looking at my lingerie… as soon as I had noticed this I slam it shut, "Paedophiles." I growl as the guys blush and look away. I laugh and get up.

On Aelita's side of the dorm there was everything pink you could think of, even her hair straightener. On her wall there were at least a dozen Subdigitals posters. I grin and go over to the small desk that was on my side of the room, on it sat a full backpack and inside were all my necessities as in my sunglasses, and my beret. My purse and small umbrella were also in there; I pull my purse out and find that it's packed with money, "Wooohooo! I'm rich!" I yell, scaring the others they turn around and give me dirty looks when they see the wallet. I laugh and walk over to my wardrobe and inside was my toiletries bag and inside all of my other necessities was in there, in another compartment all my makeup sat. I grin and close the door, I turn to the others, "why don't you lot go and see what's in your luggage and I'll stay here and unpack, I think dinners in like two or three hours." They nod and with that they exit, waving the entire time, I laugh and wave back. They close the door leaving me to my alone time, I grin thinking about Barry the Kangaroo. Giggling I set to work getting my stuff out of my brand new luggage.

OoOoOoOoO

Shoving the last of my things into my drawers, I stand up and stretch sighing in contentment. As soon as I had done that, the door rattles and Aelita pretty much falls in, she hits the ground huffing and puffing. I raise my eyebrow as she looks up at me startled. I hold my hand out to her, she obliges and I help her up. She gets her breathing under control and looks around, "what are you doing here?" she asks still quite startled by me being in her dorm. "I'm sharing with you." I say bluntly. She nods her head slowly and goes over to her bed, but not before getting her beloved laptop. I roll my eyes as I turn back to my unpacking. I sigh irritably, as I wonder who or what packed all these clothes and how they got them, like come on these clothes were designer labels, even better than Sissi's clothes. I smirk at the thought of being better than _Miss Elisabeth Delmas. _"I hear you made fun of Sissi today." Aelita says after a while of awkward silence. I nod and look at her, "you should try it sometimes it's so fun!" I say with a gleeful smile, she laughs at my expression and grins, "I should shouldn't I?" I nod enthusiastically and we both laugh.

After a while of pointless chatter I go back to my work, "so is your hair natural?" I hear Aelita ask. "Yeah." I say putting some shirts away that I had found in a hidden compartment within the luggage. I pull out another shirt but this one was white and had a familiar insignia on it. I stop abruptly and hide the shirt, I could feel Aelita looking at me but I daren't look back. I great idea enters my mind and I throw the shirt onto my bed, with a black tank. I also throw a pair of black leggings and a pair of white jiffies onto the bed; I smile as I finally finish my task of packing my crap away. I get up and stretch again. I make my way over to my bed and kick something under my bed; I cringe as my toe throbs in pain, even though I was wearing my converses it still hurt. "Crud!" I mutter as I hop on one foot trying to ease the pain. I drop to the floor and drag out whatever I had hit my foot on. It was a large jewellery box. "Bloody hell" I mutter as I open it. The necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings were beautiful and exquisite. But one necklace caught my eye, it was a black leather necklace and had a fancy pendant, it almost matched my outfit for tonight. I grin, sliding the box back under my bed. I get up and put the necklace on. I go over to my bed and take my jacket off, slipping my shirt over my head I faced away from Aelita, even though she was too busy doing something with her laptop.

I undress and redress into my new clothes, which by the way fit absolutely perfectly. I go over to the small mirror and apply a new layer of lip gloss and some eyeliner. I turn to Aelita as some sort of bell sounds, obviously dinner had just begun. I give her a big cheesy grin and she pales slightly when she sees the insignia, X.A.N.A…

**Thanks for reading! Please review so I know how I'm going! I will try and be a little more consistent with my updates but schools being a retard and not letting me… **


	4. Evil Lunch Ladies And Meatloaf

Disclaimer…: I don't own Code Lyoko…if only…

Claimer: I do own Katie, Jacob, David, Sophia and of course Ophelia!

I grin and give Aelita the peace sign; I laugh and walk out of the door. I skip happily down the hallway. I pull my iPod out and put it on full blast.

"He said, she said, they are coming for you; pick up your tricks and start running. Cool kids, cruel kids, they are gunning for you. Pick up your tricks and start running!" I sing along to my favourite Amy Meredith song. I stop in the middle of the hallway and do an air guitar solo. I laugh and continue my maniac skipping to the lunchroom. I burst through the doors to the room and everyone stops and looks at me in an awkward silence, I grin, "Hahaha a gay baby was just born!" I say loudly and some of the kids laugh and giggle. My friends look over at me and grin; my entrances were always weird like this so they need not be freaked out. I look over at Sissi, she curls her lip at my appearance, "freak." She hisses. Now was an awesome time to use my new found comeback. I walk right over to her and look down on her, trying to look serious I growl at her. "You can talk you bimbo." I say sternly and waltz over to the table my friends sat at.

From where I sat I could see almost everyone, I could see Sissi giving me poisonous looks, I could also see the lyoko gang giving us a few looks mostly of which were too my t-shirt. "So where did you find the shirt?" I grin and look at my friends. "Oh you know in my suitcase… I'm surprised you haven't got one each." I say surprised. They all shake their heads and I nod thoughtfully suddenly a bright idea sparks in my mind, "what if XANA has something planned for me?" I ask excitedly, the others give me a look that said 'as if'. I grin and look over to see that the lyoko gang had overhead me say my last line, I look at them and they look back at me shocked. The others look over and come face to face with the Lyoko gang.

"Ugh… Hi." I offer as I scratched my head comically. The others turn back to me and shot me a look the said nice one idiot! I grin and blush, looking down at the table. I could have sworn that the meatloaf moved on its own. I make a disgusted face, "My meatloaf just moved…" I say and look up at them, just as I said that chaos erupted around me and the others. People screamed and ran out of the room as the lunch lady- Rosa lunged at the closest kid standing in the line. She screams and ducks running out of the room with another crowd of kids but as they reached the door Rosa holds up her hand and the doors close on their noses. Falling back they turn and look at her, fear clear on their faces. I jump up with the others, "Let's do this shizz!" I yell and we all run straight at the possessed lunch lady. She holds her hands up and electricity shoots straight at us. I grin wickedly and jump high over the stream. I hit the ground and roll, man I am so glad I took all those gymnastics classes!

I take a quick glance around and see people running in different directions. I roll my eyes and duck behind one of the small pillars in the room. I regain some of my breath and lunge out, running full pelt. Katie, Sophia, Jacob and David join me. We reach her and spread out in a circle, "Hi XANA!" Jacob and David say happily. I grin and shake my head, the lunch lady looks at us with the eyes only the people possessed by XANA had. "I have a question." I say stepping forwards, the woman snarls but doesn't make any more moves to stop me. "Why us? Why did you bring us here?" the others nod in agreement. The woman doesn't say anything and Sophia grunts, unhappy that XANA wasn't going to tell us anything.

Jacob and Katie step forwards closer to the woman like me. "If you don't open the doors for these kids we will destroy your vessel, is that clear?" The woman doesn't say anything and as almost all hope of getting out was gone she actually answered. "And how do you think you shall destroy my vessel?" she asks in a weird demonic voice. Taken aback a little I take a small step back. "Oh trust us bub we'll do it…somehow." Katie says and picks up a chair. Sophia giggles at how weird the whole scene looked. I look over at Katie and give her a weird look. She grins and throws the chair at the closest window to the Lyoko gang. The window smashes upon impact and the gang jump up and run for it, "God Hurry up, we can't hang on for much longer!" I yell to them, they turn and nod giving us a weird look. They turn once more and jump out of the window all at once.

I turn back to the lunch lady and she snarls menacingly, "you shouldn't have done that…" and with that threat said she throws her hands out in front of her body and two streams of electricity erupt from her palms. The electricity crackles as it races at us, Sophia shrieks as it almost hits her. "Oh that is it!" Jacob yells and picks up another chair. David, me and Katie also pick up a chair each. "On the count of three…"

"One…two…" before I could say three we all throw our chairs, only one hitting its mark and that was David's. Suddenly another bolt of electricity pulses towards us and hits Sophia straight in the chest. She grunts and hits the ground hard and doesn't move, obviously unconscious. Jacob turns to see Sophia lying on the ground unmoving. He turns and growls, "Oh that was not on." With that said he sprints towards the possessed woman, dodging blasts every few steps. He gets to the woman and as his fist hit her, he collapses, electricity pulsing through him. David faceplams himself, "Go Jacob always the hero…" Katie and I laugh and the three of us all sprint to the woman hoping to overwhelm her. We stand about two metres away from her and all pick up chairs, we could all see kids hiding under tables or trying to get out from this madness. I turn to look out of the window, the one where the Lyoko gang had left from, I hear to thuds and turn to see Katie and David on the floor unconscious. "What the hell? Why did you have to knock them out?" I cry, "They were my back up!" I reach for a chair and grabbing it I twirl around picking up speed. I let go of the chair and suddenly a bright white light erupts around us, engulfing everything and everyone. I sigh, "thank you for your awesome timing." Before I too was engulfed in the light.

I awoke in my room halfway through packing. I groan loudly then turn to see Aelita looking at me, crap. "Screw this I'm sick of packing." I say and jump on my bed careful not to hit my poor toe again.

A/N. sorry about not updating for a while and sorry that the chapter isn't as long but hey! At least I updated right?

Please review, I need some feedback as to how I'm going. Thanks again… ciao!


	5. Missing

**It's been ages but I bring back to you the one and only My Motley Crew!**

Ok, so it was exactly three days later when we had to start classes and stuff. Yeah, boring. I know. How did you think I felt? Like crap that's what. I had been sucked into what seemed to be a parallel dimension, with the only company I had was a bunch of my insane friends, a group of kids who thought we were insane, a whole school body who thought the same and possibly also a maths teacher and then XANA, the evil thing that had brought us here. I would have killed for a ham sandwich and a one way ticket home. I was home sick and so were the others. We hadn't spoken much since waking up after the evil lunch lady episode, I guess we just had too many thoughts running through our heads, like how the hell we could get home and other things. With the classes we had been split up so we could really only see each other at lunch. We were more or less emotionless shells. I roll my eyes and growl quietly. My life was just DANDY! I throw the covers off and only seconds later the alarm goes off. I get up and walk over to my alarm which I had strategically put on the other side of the room. It flickers weirdly but I ignore it and press off. I check my timetable unenthusiastically and pack my bag without another thought. I dress just as unenthusiastically. I couldn't concentrate as all I could think about was going home… nobody here except for my friends could even begin to contemplate why we were here. Not even Jeremy and them. I sling my bag over my shoulder and kick my suitcase shut. I look over at where Aelita slept, granted if she even went to bed last night. I kick my bag harder and it slides a few feet back. I roll my eyes and trudge out of my door.

I walk along the hallway seeing a few kids but no one I knew, when suddenly Katie, David and Jacob attack me from behind, "Ophelia! Quick! Come on! We can't find Sophia!" I do a full 180 and face them. "WHAT?" I shriek and they nod quickly before rushing off. I sprint after them and we end up at her dorm, the one she shared with Katie. I peer into the room and sure enough she was gone. I stalk into the room and look around, what time did you notice she went missing. "I was talking to her and then the lights flickered weirdly and I turned away and then turned back to see pixels disappearing, all her stuff disappeared with her." I turn to look at her, "You mean she disappeared when you with her? Right in front of your eyes?" Katie nods distraught, "In pixels…" I look at Jacob and David they held my exact expression, "So B1 and B2 you thinking what I'm thinking?" They nod and I nod. "Katie looks at the three of us, "No. seriously guys, no. Don't. you don't even know how to start the virtualisation process."

Jacob shrugs, "It'll be easy."

**A/N Hi guys! It's me! Geez its been bloody ages since I updated this story… Just thought I would warm it up again and see what people think I should do… Should I keep going with it? Yeah I know this chapter was short and all, but yeah! Please please please review this! All I ask of you is to waste a minute of your life telling me what you think! Ciao! I'll be updating whether you like it or not next week! **

**~Ophelia**


End file.
